Emmett Juega con Productos Femeninos
by Piojabrns
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Emmett busca dentro de la cartera de Bella? ¡Lee y averigua! Es despues de Luna Nueva. Los Cullens son vampiros y Bella es humana. ¡Deja tus comentarios y añadela a tus favoritos! ¡Te prometo que estaras llorando de la risa al final!


Hola! esta historia en verdad fue escrita por ktbminnie12 en ingles y yo le hice el favor de traducircela! =] Si les gusta por favor dejen un comentario! GRACIAS!

Emmett juega con productos femeninos

BPOV

"¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Levántate!" Escuche una hadita molestosa decir mientras ella brincaba en mi cama. Con los ojos cerrados busque su cara con las manos. Cuando encontré su nariz empecé a darle repetitivamente.

"¿Bella, que haces?" Ella me pregunto.

"Buscando el botón de dormir," Le dije.

"Bella, levántate. Hoy vas a nuestra casa," Ella me dijo.

"Bella, corazón. Trate de sacarla de aquí, pero ella no se quiso ir," Escuche a mi ángel decir.

"Está bien," Yo gruñí, me senté y me estruje los ojos.

"Ya te saque la ropa. Ay y vas a necesitar esto," Alice me dijo mientras abría mis ojos. Ella entonces me lanzó algo en una envoltura azul, y por primera vez lo agarre. Edward estaba sentado al lado mío y cuando mire lo que Alice me lanzo. Ay. Dios. Mío.

"Alice!" Grite escondiéndolo detrás de mi espalda.

"Ay, Bella, por favor. Edward sabe que es lo que tienes ahí y sabe por lo que pasas cada mes. Creo que quisieras avanzar porque te empieza en 5 minutos," Alice dijo.

"¡Alice, por favor! ¡Podrías parar de hablar de mi tiempo del mes… al frente de _mi novio_!" dije. "Es bien incómodo," añadí.

"¿Piensas que tu estas incómoda?" Edward dijo medio burlándose.

"¡Cállate la boca, niño! ¡Tú no sabes por lo que paso todos los meses! ¡Me dan calambres horrendos y para colmo, mi mejor amiga habla de tampones y de mi tiempo del mes frente a mi novio!" Le dije de momento a él. El se acobardo de mi desahogo.

"Alice, llama a Jasper. Ella está en PMS," Edward dijo mirando a Alice.

"Cállese que no lo estoy y… ¿qué rayos es ese olor? Pregunte. Olía bueno pero no sabía de dónde venía el olor.

"Ay, es que te escogí tampones con olor. Es solo para ayudar a disfrazar el olor de la sangre para nosotros los vampiros," Alice dijo.

"¿Vienen con olor y sin olor? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Un tampón es un tampón. Todos son iguales," dijo Edward. Si ya sé, no vamos a tener discusión acerca de tampones.

"En realidad, no son iguales," Alice dijo. Aparentemente, si vamos a tener una discusión acerca de tampones. "Existen con olor y sin olor; también tienen super plus, super, regular y liviano; también hay finitos y regulares; entonces vienen de plástico o de papel; entonces también tienen diferentes marcas como Always, Tampax, Nosotras-"interrumpí a Alice a mitad.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Paren ya de hablar de tampones! ¡No más frente a mi novio, Alice! Para ser vampira sabes mucho acerca de tampones," Yo dije.

"Para qué y porque tú te meterías un canto de papel o plástico en tu-"Edward empezó a decir.

"¡EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! ¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración! ¡Si los dos me quieren tanto, van a parar inmediatamente de hablar de tampones!" Grite histérica.

Alice y Edward se escondieron a las millas.

"Ahora, yo me voy a vestir. ¿Edward, me sirves un cereal por favor?" Le pregunte sonriéndome dulcemente.

"S-si señora," El tartamudeo.

Le bese la mejilla y me fui al baño. Alice me saco una camisa azul de escote "v" con unos mahonés finitos y unas botas Ugg marrones. Luego baje las escaleras y me encontré con Edward y mi cereal en la mesa.

"Ey," Dije. Lo bese suavemente antes de sentarme al otro lado de la mesa.

"Ey," me contesto.

"¿Así que vamos para tu casa?" Le pregunte mientras me comía mi cereal.

"Sip," me dijo.

"Bueno, emm necesito empacar mas… cosas femeninas," dije.

"Ya me encargue de eso," el me dijo.

Cuando me dijo eso me ahogue con el cereal y lo mire con los ojos gigantescos.

"Por favor dime que no hiciste eso," le suplique.

"No, Alice lo hizo," me dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Suspire y me termine de comer el cereal. Cuando al fin termine, agarre mi cartera y nos fuimos para la casa de Edward. Cuando llegamos, fuimos bienvenidos por los gritos de Emmett y Jasper por un juego de Futbol Americano.

"¡Dale Dallas! ¡Dale! ¡Dale! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Wuujuuuu ¡De eso estoy hablando! ¡Cowboys son los mejores!" Jasper grito brincando y corriendo por todos lados. **(N/A: Jasper está hablando del equipo de Dallas Cowboys De Futbol Americano) **Jasper y Emmett estaban parados frente la tele.

"Mano, ese va a ser el único "touchdown" que Dallas lograra hoy. Seattle va a regresar y va a ganar. Te apuesto 200 dólares a que Seattle gana." Emmett dijo.

"Dale, acepto tu apuesta. Los Cowboys son invencibles. Especialmente con Tony Romo de 'quarterback'," Jasper dijo dándole la mano a Emmett.

"Ay por favor. Tony Romo anda enchulado de Jessica Simpson. Sabes, escuche que estaba "prego" con su bebo" Emmett dijo.

"¿Emmett, que es un bebo?" Jasper pregunto.

"Un bebe, obvio," Emmett dijo.

"¿Pues porque no dijiste bebe en vez de bebo?" Jasper pregunto.

"Porque entonces no iba a rimar como quería. Estoy inventando una nueva frase pegajosa ahora," Emmett dijo.

"¿Emmett, recuerdas la última vez que trataste de inventar una nueva frase? La maestra pensó que la mandaste para buen sitio durante la clase de Español," Jasper dijo.

"La frase 'esta cañón' no tiene nada que ver con lo que ella entendió. Esa mujer no sabe español,' dijo Emmett

"Emmett, estábamos en Londres. En Londres se habla francés," Jasper dijo.

"¡Perdón! ¡Yo no lo sabía!" Emmett dijo. Jasper movió su cabeza demostrando su desilusión hacia Emmett.

"Eee… chicos, no quisiera interrumpir su.. lo que sea que están haciendo, pero la humana esta aquí," yo dije. Todos voltearon a mirarme a mí y a Edward entrando por la puerta.

"¡Bella!" Emmett exclamo. El vino hasta acá y me dio un abrazo de oso.

"Necesito… aire," yo trate de decir. El me soltó y se rio. Entonces empezó a oler el aire

"¿Que es ese olor?" Emmett pregunto.

"¿A que huele?" yo pregunte.

"Huele bien rico," el dijo. El se acerco a olerme. "Ay, si eres tú. ¿Tienes un perfume nuevo?" él pregunto.

"No," yo dije.

Emmett encogió sus brazos y se fue con Jasper a ver tele. Edward y yo fuimos a sentarnos en el sofá. Yo me le senté en la falda a Edward y el jugó con mi pelo. Al rato se levanto y se fue a gritar con Jasper y Emmett. También se puso a apostar 200 dólares en Dallas. Emmett se quedo solito.

Dallas estaba ganando por 24 puntos. El juego iba 24 0. Después de una hora, el juego termino 35 a 7. Dallas gano. Emmett de mala gana le dio a Jasper y a Edward los 200 dólares.

"Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted" Jasper dijo con un acento tejano.

"Ay cállate. Estoy aburrido. Me voy para arriba" Emmett dijo. Con eso, subió corriendo las escaleras.

"Oye, Bella. Vamos para mi cuarto," Edward dijo.

"Okay. Déjame dejar mi cartera en el baño," dije.

Subimos las escaleras, deje mi cartera y seguí a Edward hasta su cuarto. Nos sentamos en el sofá por un rato a escuchar música.

"¿Y qué? ¿Qué planeas hacer con los 200 dólares?" le pregunte.

"Probablemente comprarle algo bonito a mi novia," me dijo sobándome la mejilla.

"Tú no vas a hacer eso", proteste.

"Es mi dinero. Hago con él lo que se me dé la gana," Edward dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara.

"¿Y quien dijo que lo tenía que aceptar?" le pregunte.

"Yo," Edward dijo.

"¿Y por qué te tendría que escuchar?" le pregunte.

"Porque me amas," me dijo mirándome con ojitos de bebe. Eso no sirve conmigo.

"Para lo que me importa," le dije virando los ojos.

Edward dramáticamente puso cara de herido poniéndose su mano en su corazón.

"¿No me amas?" me pregunto. Fue demasiado cómico. No me pude aguantar y me reí.

"Claro que si" le dije dándole un besito en la nariz.

Se rio conmigo y me beso tiernamente. Yo puse mis manos entre su pelo y lo hale hacia mí. El se frizó y se alejo de mi.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunte.

"Bella, necesitas ir al baño," el dijo.

Al principio estaba confundida pero después de unos segundos lo entendí. Me sonroje y baje la mirada. El tomo mi barbilla con su dedo hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con los de él.

"No tienes por qué estar avergonzada, es natural. Ahora, ve antes de que te coma." Dijo el imitando a Drácula. Me reí, me levante y me fui para el baño.

La puerta estaba abierta. Tan pronto llegue al marco de la puerta pare. Entonces, me entro una pavera por lo que vi al frente mío. Todos vinieron a ver porque me estaba riendo histéricamente.

"¡Bella! ¿De que te ríes?" Alice me pregunto.

¡Yo no podía respirar! Así que apunte hacia el baño. Todos entonces miraron la razón de porque me reía. Entonces todos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Nosotros literalmente estábamos en el piso de la pavera que nos dio agarrándonos unos a los otros. Hasta Carlisle y Esme estaban en el piso riéndose. Hasta lágrimas me salían de los ojos por la pavera que teníamos. Alice de la nada saco una cámara y tomo una foto.

Emmett estaba en el baño, con mi cartera abierta sentado en el inodoro y había tampones y toallas sanitarias por todos lados. El tenia una toalla sanitaria pegada a la frente y estaba oliendo un tampón fuera de su envoltura como si fuese un marcador Sharpie y se quisiese ir en un viaje por olerlo. Fue lo mas cómico que había visto en mi vida. Cuando nos escucho riéndonos se volteo hacia nosotros.

"¡Oye Bella! Encontré tu perfume. Huele igualito a ti. Pensé que dijiste que no tenias perfume. Bueno pues, quiero un poco, pero está dentro de ese plástico raro," el dijo. "Ah y gracias por esta calcomanía (sticker) algarete!" el dijo apuntándose la frente donde todavía tenia la toalla sanitaria pegada. Eso nos hizo volver a tener un ataque de risa.

"Oye Bella, ¿cómo haces para que salga el perfume?" pregunto, pero no podía contestarle por la pavera que tenía.

"Aaah, ya veo. Uno empuja esta cosita," el dijo, empujando el tubito que se empuja para que el tampón salga del plástico. El tampón salió y lo agarro por su cabeza. Luego lo tomo con la mano y se lo llevo hasta la nariz para olerlo, otra vez.

"¿Acaso me lo **restriego** en la piel?" Emmett pregunto.

Y otra vez, no podía respirar ni para decirle. Todavía me estaba riendo y mi camisa estaba mojada por mis lágrimas causadas por mi risa.

"Entenderé eso como un sí," el dijo. El entonces empezó a **restregarse** el tampón por todos los brazos, pecho, camisa y cuello. Lo próximo que hizo nos hizo reír mas fuerte. Cogió la toalla sanitaria que tenía en la frente y puso el cordón del tampón entremedio de la toalla sanitaria y la frente. Así que ahora tenía el tampón colgando entre los ojos. Nos estábamos muriendo de la risa. El pobre de Jasper estaba mal. Pero de alguna manera entre toda esta pavera, Alice grabo todo. Cuando digo todo me refiero desde que lo vimos hasta ahora y todavía no había terminado. ¡Chantaje!

Decidí que bastaba de torturarlo y me trate de parar con la ayuda del marco de la puerta. Pero la risa todavía estaba muy fuerte.

"E-Emmett-t," risa, "p-pa-ra," risa. "E-so-o," risa, "n-o es p-per-fu-u-me," llegue a decir.

"¿Entonces que es? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes que tenias estas calcomanías tan chulas?" él pregunto sacando mas toallas sanitarias.

Me empecé a reír otra vez y me caí encima de Edward. Mañana voy a tener un moretón, pero ahora, me importa en lo más minino. Estaba muy ocupada riéndome. Me caí en el pecho de Edward y él me agarro. Nuestros ojos estaban cerrados tan fuertes por la risa y si alguien llegase a pasar por aquí pensaría que estábamos todos locos.

"¿De que se ríen?" Emmett pregunto. Está bien, se que Emmett es estúpido, ¿pero acaso es tan estúpido?

"Dale, díganme. ¿Quiero saber qué es lo que es tan cómico?" Emmett lloriqueo. Tomo eso como un sí.

Nos reímos por los próximos 30 minutos antes de que nos pusiéramos sobrios de la risa. Todavía nos tirábamos unas risitas tontas de vez en cuando. Todos nos paramos y volteamos a ver a Emmett quien tenía una cara de confundido.

"Emmett, eso no es perfume," le dije.

"¿Entonces que es?" él pregunto.

"Un tampón y esas calcomanías son toallas sanitarias," le dije.

"¿Que son 'tampones' y 'toallas sanitarias'?" Emmett pregunto. Y lo malo es, que Alice todavía está grabando.

"Emmett, vete abajo mientras yo uso el baño y entonces yo bajo y te lo explico todo," yo dije.

Emmett bajo las escaleras con todo el mundo, con la toalla sanitaria y el tampón todavía pegado a la frente y más toallas sanitarias en la mano. Termine y baje las escaleras. Me senté al lado de Edward. Me vire hacia donde Emmett y le explique todo acerca de tampones y toallas sanitarias. Cuando termine el brinco, grito como una nena chiquita, se arranco el "pad" y el tampón de la cabeza, tiro los otros "pads" al aire y arranco corriendo de la casa, todavía gritando como una nena chiquita. Y siguió así hasta que Carlisle lo calmo.

"Nunca mas saldré de mi cuarto. Carlisle tendrás que traerme mi comida," Emmett dijo antes de correr hacia el cuarto de él y de Rose. Escuchamos la puerta cerrarse de cantazo y lo que se escuchaba como una construcción. Después de unos minutos, todo estaba en silencio.

"¿El acaba de martillar la puerta cerrada?" Rosalie pregunto.

"Si" Edward dijo.

Rosalie subió las escaleras corriendo.

"¡Y corte!" Alice dijo. Ella lo grabo todo. La enchilada enterita.

"Esto va para la página de internet de la escuela y para YouTube" Alice dijo.

"¡Ay, yo te ayudo!" dije.

Corrimos hacia la computadora y subimos el video a la página de la escuela y a YouTube. Lo nombramos "Emmett juega con productos femeninos".

Leyenda:

Quarterback= mariscal


End file.
